custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Barney
Evil Barney is Barney's EVIL twin This article is about the villain. For the TV show, see Barney & Friends. Appearance: (Disguise) Smile on face, purple and green body, mitten-like hands(True Form) Red eyes, sharp claws and teeth Name Barney the Dinosaur/Evil Barney Species Tyrannosaurus Rex Gender Male Occupation (Disguise) Caring friend, psychiatrist, (True form) Murderer, torturer, kidnapper, child abuser Interests torturing, killing, drugs Dislikes being friends with anyone First appearance "The Backyard Show" Last appearance N/A Friends Stromboli, Judge Frollo, Evil Queen, Darth Sidious, Lex Luthor Relatives The original T-Rex( his great-great grandfather) Bernie(his evil twin brother) Blarney(his Irish cousin) Enemies Baby Bop, Stacy, BJ, Riff, Whitney Barney the Dinosaur (Real Name: Evil Barney) is a two hundred million year (two dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his cruel, manipulative, and murderous attitude. Contentsshow Interests Edit Barney likes to manipulate and kidnap people. Personality Edit Barney is loving, caring, playful, and kind father figure but in reality he is cruel, murderous, and backstabbing. Design Edit Barney is purple and about six feet tall with five green spots on his back and three close to the end of his tail, which was so long it almost dragged the ground in the first few episodes of Barney & The Backyard Gang, but it was shortened from time to time. He has black eyes with white pupils. Barney is known for his big white teeth and friendly grin. Barney is also known for his yellow toenails in his true form he has piercing yellow eyes, sharp fangs, claws, and intimidating look on his face. Creation Edit Barney was first created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach, who was looking for a way to entertain her then 2 year old son, Patrick. Originally Barney was going to be a blanket. When that was proven to be too hard, he became a teddy bear who came to life. However, Patrick was fascinated by a dinosaur exhibit at a museum, particularly the Tyrannosaurus Rex, so Sheryl made Barney a T-Rex. Kathy Parker, who had helped Sheryl create the character, agreed to the change, but on the condition that he was not to appear menacing (a realistic T-Rex would have scared her daughter Kaitlin). In the end, he was colored purple to appeal to both genders (Leach had a thing for the color purple as well), had his features softened (i.e. "toe balls" in place of claws), and was named Barney. Portrayal Edit Costume Actors Edit David Voss (1988–1990) David Joyner (1991–2001) Carey Stinson (1994, 2001, 2002–present)? Alan Bruce (1994, understudy in Barney Live in New York City) Josh Martin (1997–1998) Maurice Scott (1997, 2004) Antwaun Steele (1999–2001, 2010–2011) Voice Actors Edit Bob West (1988–2001) Duncan Brennan (1997–1999, 2000–2002) Tim Denver (2000–2002) Dean Wendt (2002–present) Barney the Dinosaur Voice Comparisons04:24 Barney the Dinosaur Voice Comparisons Catchphrases Edit Super-Dee-duper! Tee-rific! Stu-u-u-pendous That was fun! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Remember, I love you! Whoop-dee-doo! You fucking die! None of you leave my lair (evil laugh)! You will never escape my wrath, this time it will be your turn to fall into the fiery pits of hell! Appearances Edit Barney first appeared in "Our Friend, Barney", though he was introduced to most of the Backyard Gang in "A Day at the Beach". In 2007, Barney made a special appearance in The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for Thanksgiving. He made another appearance with Sean in the St. Valentine's Day episode in 2009. Barney also hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy the Dinosaur, which contained a back-to-back marathon of Barney & Friends and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Barney (along with Baby Bop and BJ) has made appearances in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. They also appeared in "Kids for Character". Barney appeared in the We Are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. Barney is revealed to be a villain in Barney: The Wrath of the monster Barney also made an appearance with Dolly Patton in 2004 to open her Hollywood amusement park. Barney also takes a minor role in Barney, Dora & Friends: The Fight between good and evil as Dora's enemy and best victim before Boots. Trivia Edit When he first appeared in 1988, Barney had a deep, mature tone in his voice and a deep blue-violet, but as the years went by, his voice got even higher to make him sound younger. His shade of purple also varied. Since "Waiting for Santa", Barney has been a magenta color technically. Since then he has changed his appearance slightly and gotten a lighter magenta color over time. Despite this, his color is only claimed as purple by HIT Entertainment. Some concept names for Barney were Cosby, Colby, and Danny. Although Barney's birthday has been celebrated five times on the series (including Birthday Bash), he remains over 200 million years old. Barney's favorite foods are peanut-butter sandwiches (with a glass of milk), vegetables, pumpernickel bread, and pistachios (as of Season 11) Barney has a pet stegosaurus named Spike, who transforms into different breeds of dog to keep his secret identity hidden. Barney is a killer disguised as a nurturer Retrieved from Evil Barney wiki. Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Killers Category:Liars Category:Scary characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Frauds Category:Demons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Child Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Torturers